jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake's Pirate Swap Meet/Transcript
Jake: Jake's Pirate Swap Meet. Transcript Skully: Hold on, mateys. I have something else for our Pirate Swap Booth. Cubby: I can't believe we had all this old stuff in our hideout.We don't use any of it anymore. Jake: That's why we brought it all to the Pirate Swap Meet, where everyone swaps and trades their old stuff. Skully: It's like they say, "One pirate's junk is another pirate's treasure." Izzy: Come on, guys. Let's check out the swap meet. Jake: Yo-ho! Off you mates go. I'll stay here, just in case anyone wants to swap for our stuff. Captain Hook: Bah! What kind of barnacle brain cares about clutter - and trinkets and... Bones: Oh! What a colorful map. Sharky:Say, maybe it's a treasure map. Captain Hook: Give me that! gasps Well, bust me buttons! It is a treasure map. throat Puny popinjay, I don't suppose you'd be willing to trade for this, eh, worthless piece of parchment? Mr. Smee:chuckles Well, it's hardly worthless, captain. You yourself said it was a treasure map... Oh, oh, oh. Jake: chuckles That's OK, Mr. Smee. If it's here, it's for trading. So, what do you want to swap for it? Captain Hook: Oh... Men, show the lad what I have to trade. Uh, to trade. Mr. Smee:Oh, uh... Sharky: Got something. Bones: Here you go, captain. Captain Hook: Well, let's see. I'll give you a skeleton key, uh, a wooden spool, and an old rusty, uh, washer? Jake: Great. You never know when these things might come in handy. Cubby: Aw, coconuts! That's my old map. Captain Hook: No, 'tis my new map. I just traded for it, fair and square. Cubby: But that's the first map I ever drew, to the first treasure I ever buried. I'd never trade that map for anything. Skully: Crashin' crackers! Somebody goofed. Cubby: I did. I must've accidentally put it in the chest with all our other stuff. Jake: Look, Captain Hook, it was an honest mistake. So could you please swap your stuff back for the map? Captain Hook: Oh, never! I do not want that rubbish. Step lively, lads. We have a treasure to find. Cubby: But it's my special treasure, and I'm not ready to trade it yet. Jake: I'm sorry, Cubby. but don't worry. We'll find it before Hook does. Cubby: Well, I might be able to remember where it's buried without the map. Jake:Great. Mateys, help us find the first treasure Cubby ever buried. Cubby: Then, let's yo-ho go now! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me Mr. Smee: Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Captain Hook: What be your problem, Mr. Smee? Mr. Smee: Well, it's just that the sea pups didn't mean to trade that map, and... Captain Hook: Perhaps this experience will teach them to be a little more careful. Ow! Blast! Blast! Blast! Skully: Crashin' crackers! What was that? Izzy: It sounded like Captain Hook. Jake: And he didn't sound happy. Cubby: Yeah, well, you see, this was my very first treasure, so I didn't just bury it. I set up pirate booby traps. Captain Hook: Get me down, you stumblin' swabs! Jake: Ahoy, Captain Hook. Mr. Smee: Oh, sea tops, what good fortune you're here. The captain has found himself in a spot of trouble. Captain Hook: I don't need help from puny pirates. Jake: Uh, OK, Captain Hook. Captain Hook: Sharky, Bones, get that chain off that blasted boulder already. Sharky: Eh, begging your pardon, sir, we can't get her to budge. Bones: Aye. It's got a locky thingy holding it together all tight like. Sharky: What we be needing is a skeleton key. Mr. Smee: Oh, well, I've got one right... Oh, dear. Captain, you swapped me skeleton key for the sea pup's map. Jake: You mean this key? I knew it would come in handy. And the good pirate thing to do is help you out. So, here. Mr. Smee: chuckles Why, thank you, Jake. Captain Hook: Oh! grunts gasps Whoo! groans Jake: Way-hey! For helping Captain Hook get out of the trap, we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go find Cubby's treasure. Mr. Smee: I don't suppose now you'll reconsider and let the sea pups have their map back? Captain Hook: You mean my map? Never. Cubby: But, Captain Hook, that's my map. Captain Hook: No peeking. Look! A one-eyed monster cyclops! Izzy: Cool! Jake: Awesome! Cubby:I don't see it. Where is it? Captain Hook... Captain Hook: Go on. Go on! Skully: Crackers! I can't believe we fell for that old pirate trick. Cubby: It's OK. I remember where we need to go next. Cactus Canyon! gasps Looks like Hook is going down Stony Pass to get to Cactus Canyon. But that's going to lead him right into a booby trap. So we won't go through the pass, we'll go over it. Everyone grab a leaf. Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! Cubby: Co-co-nuts! Izzy: All right! Jake: Yeah! Captain Hook: What? Cubby: Yay-hey! For taking a shortcut to get to Cactus Canyon, we got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go find my treasure. clanking Captain Hook: Blast! Izzy: And that would be the booby trap? Cubby: You got it, matey. Skully: Perfect! They get the trap and we get the treasure. Captain Hook: Sharky, Bones, roll this troublesome gate out of me way. Sharky & Bones:grunting Bones: It won't budge, captain. Mr. Smee: I'm afraid we need a rolling little roundy thing so we can put this wheel back on. Bones: Oh, you mean like me old wooden spool? Too bad the captain swapped it so he could get that map. Captain Hook:growls Jake: You looking for this old wooden spool? Bones: gasps Aye! Jake: Looks like your crew needs it more than we do. Here you go. Mr. Smee: Well, now, thank you again, Jake. Captain Hook: Push on, men. We've got a treasure to hunt. Cubby: Uh-oh. Captain Hook, come back! Captain Hook: Run, men, run! Leave me alone, puny pirates! The map is mine! All:screaming thuds grunts Cubby: Sorry, Captain, but I was trying to warn you about the pirate pit booby trap. Captain Hook: So, how do we get out of this one? Cubby: You need something thin and flat to fit into that slot so you can turn that crank around. Something like a coin. Captain Hook: Well, I don't have any coins. Sharky: Me old rusty washer might work. Captain Hook: But I... swapped it for the map. Jake: Not to worry. Here. Sharky: Ooh. chuckles Captain Hook: Give me that. Nothing is happening, popin... All: screaming grunting Captain Hook: Buff me buckles! That's it! According to me map, the treasure is right there. Huh? Cubby: I don't think so, Captain Hook. Captain Hook: Move it. That treasure is mine. Izzy: No, it's not. It's Cubby's. And so is that map. Captain Hook: On the contrary, I found the treasure with my map. Remember? I traded for it fair and square. Cubby: Maybe, but we gave you back your key, your wooden spool, and your washer to help you out of all my traps. Izzy: So, giving Cubby's map back to us would be fair and square. Captain Hook: Fine. Who cares about an old map, when I've got the treasure! At last! Finally, it's all mine. What?! Wh-What is this? Cubby: That's Captain Coconut. Captain Hook: Captain Coc... Eh, where's the treasure? Cubby: Captain Coconut is the treasure. I made him when I was a wee matey. Isn't he awesome? Captain Hook: laughs You mean, you made a map to this worthless piece of junk? Jake: It's like they say, "One pirate's junk is another pirate's treasure." Captain Hook: What a colossal waste of time. Come on, lads. Cubby: But, Captain Hook, I wouldn't go that way if I were you. snaps Captain Hook: Another pirate booby trap? screaming Ouch! Cubby: He should've listened. Mateys, thanks for helping us find my first buried treasure. Jake: Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: Yeah! Jake: One, two, Cubby: three, four, five, Izzy: six, seven! Jake Yo-ho! We got seven gold doubloons today. Izzy: And we got great stuff at the Pirate Swap Meet, like this sash. Skully: And we got eye patches. Cubby: And check out this awesome coconut art. It's Captain Hook and the Croc. Jake Good one! Izzy: laughter Skully: Classic! Captain Hook: Save me, Smee! Tick-Tock Croc: growling Huh? Huh? Captain Hook:Well, lads, I never thought I'd say this, but... I've never been so happy to step in a puny pirate booby trap. End Credits - Standalone Broadcast Song: Lead the Way Jake:Hoist your sails and set to sea Check the map for Pirate Island Keep a lookout now me buccaneers And with your spyglass you can find it There be treasure there on Never Land But we need some help to navigate By thunder there be plunder there Gonna need a plan for Pirate Jake Heave-ho here we go Sail away We're exploring every shore And at the helm be our mate Jake Point the way with your pirate sword Lead the way now Jake You're a Never Land pirate hero Lead the way now Jake Yo-ho! Let's go! Lead the way now Jake You're a Never Land pirate hero Lead the way now Jake Category:Transcripts